


Suspicious Activities

by shimotsuki



Series: Light the Corners of My Mind [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki/pseuds/shimotsuki
Summary: October 1977:  Minerva is absolutely certain those boys are plottingsomething.





	Suspicious Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tegdoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegdoh/gifts).

Minerva strode into the Transfiguration classroom, deposited a pile of lecture notes and marked essays on her desk, glanced at the blackboard to be sure that it was unsullied by bawdy art or cheeky comments, and turned to face the students.

Her sharp eyes scanned the rows. All of the Gryffindor seventh-years were sitting quietly at their tables, with nothing in front of them but wands, quills, and parchments, waiting politely and attentively for her to begin her lecture.

_All_ of them.

This was not normal.

She scanned the classroom again. Potter and Black were sitting together in the front row, with Lupin and Pettigrew right behind them. All four boys smiled sweetly at her. Her lips thinned, and she checked their tables again for hidden objects, their robes for suspicious bulges.

Nothing.

With a sigh, Minerva braced herself for the unexpected and began her lecture about identifying magical signatures in Transfigured objects, keeping one eye firmly fixed on the four boys on the left side of the room.

Still nothing.

By the end of the lecture, her nerves were frayed and bristling. It was all she could do not to snap at poor Maire Donovan when she stopped to ask a question after class as all the other students filed out.

_All_ of them.

As soon as Miss Donovan had left her in peace as well, Minerva searched the empty classroom quite thoroughly. Nothing was missing; nothing was superfluous; nothing was out of place.

What on earth had those boys _done_ this time?

Footsteps scuffled in the corridor. She whirled to face the door, wand in hand. Four heads dashed past—two black, one brown, one tow-colored. A shower of blue sparks struck the dusty old tapestry hanging on the wall in the back of the classroom.

Minerva stared as the faded images of knight, lady, castle, and willow tree rearranged themselves to form letters, then words, bright with new colours—

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PROFESSOR!!!**

_—fin—_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in February 2009, in honor of **tegdoh**'s birthday.


End file.
